


I promise

by phantomdieb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomdieb/pseuds/phantomdieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way he smiled at him reminded him of a hot summer's day, back when they were still children. They had shared a popsicle and watched the cold water of the river they were sitting at dancing around their feet when Oikawa suddenly blurted out:<br/>„We're gonna be best friends forever, right Iwa-chan?“<br/>„Right.“<br/>„Promise me!“ </p>
<p>Back then, Iwa didn't understand how harsh life could be. He didn't think about all the things that might happen to them in the future because that's how life is. He didn't know so many things.<br/>But he did know that he wanted to be with Oikawa forever. So there was only one way he could reply to Oikawa's demand.<br/>„I promise.“</p>
            </blockquote>





	I promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [viria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viria/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, my little nerd child!! :D

Without even knocking at the door Oikawa entered his room and threw himself on Iwaizumi's bed.  
Iwa already got used to that after spending all these years together with him,. He didn't look up from his notes when he wished him a good morning. It was only when he realized that after five minutes Oikawa still hadn't replied to him that he looked up at his best friend and found him staring at him.  
„What is it?“  
„You shouldn't be studying on a saturday morning, Iwa-chan. Especially not if the weather is as good as it is today.“  
Iwa took off his glasses and massaged the bridge of his nose.  
„The sooner I get this done, the sooner I'm free of it. And now stay quiet or I'm going to kick you out.“  
„How mean, Iwa-chan.“  
But he really stayed quiet after this and watched Iwaizumi work. From time to time he'd get up and open a window, when he noticed that the air got stuffy. Or he refilled Iwa's glass of water. And after a while he disappeared, but Iwa could tell from the noises in his house that Oikawa was still there and didn't leave.  
He came back around fourty-five minutes later and sat down next to Iwa. He watched him a little longer before he spoke up.  
„You should take a break, Iwa-chan. It's almost 3pm already.“  
Iwaizumi looked up from his notes and blinked at the clock. Oikawa was right. He leaned back and rubbed his neck a little and it was just now that he noticed how hungry he was so he took off his glasses and put them on his desk before he got up and stretched a little.  
„Let's grab some bite. I'm hungry.“  
„I knew you'd be hungry so I prepared some food.“  
Iwa stopped in his tracks on his way to the kitchen.  
„You...cooked?“ The thought itself was terrifying itself and it must have shown on Iwaizumi's face because Oikawa started to pout.  
„Don't act like this is the worst thing that could ever happen, Iwa-chan. My food is good!“ And after a small pause he added quietly: „At least as long as I don't use the stove.“  
Iwaizumi ran his fingers through his hair. He shouldn't be too picky and on top of that, Oikawa was right. As long as he didn't use the stove, his food was... edible. It was okay.  
„Well, I guess it is“ he said as he rubbed the back of his head and Oikawa's face immediately lit up.  
„See! And now let's go and eat outside so you get to see the sun today as well.“  
Oikawa grabbed Iwa's hand with a big smile on his face and dragged him after himself.

 

-  


_The way he smiled at him reminded him of a hot summer's day, back when they were still children. They had shared a popsicle and watched the cold water of the river they were sitting at dancing around their feet when Oikawa suddenly blurted out:_  
_„We're gonna be best friends forever, right Iwa-chan?“_  
 _„Right.“_  
 _„Promise me!“_  
  
_Back then, Iwa didn't understand how harsh life could be. He didn't think about all_ _the t_ _hings_ _that might happen to them_ _in the future_ _because that's how life is. He didn't know so many things._  
_But he did know that he wanted to be with Oikawa forever. So there was only one way he could_ _reply to_ _Oikawa_ _'s demand_ _._  
_„I promise.“_

 

_-_

 

Iwaizumi got quiet, not sure why he remembered this right now. He let Oikawa lead him outside and sat down on the blanket his best friend had put there. The latter disappeared in the house and came back a few moments later with lots and lots of food, as well as two bottles of ice tea. Iwaizumi heard his stomach grumble and the grin on Oikawa's face told him that he had heard it.  
„Stop making that face, dumbass.“  
Oikawa sat down next to him and Iwaizumi took one of the sandwiches he had prepared and started to eat. The more he ate, the better he started to feel. He really had been hungry. After a while, he finally leaned back with a satisfied smiled and stretched out his legs and his arms. He looked up in the sky and sighed.  
„I'm so full, I can't even move anymore.“  
He didn't see Oikawa, but he was pretty sure that he was grinning like the idiot he was. That was when he suddenly realized...  
„You planned that all along, didn't you? Feeding me so much that I would be too lazy to get up and stay outside with you.“  
Iwaizumi turned his head to Oikawa and found him grinning at him just like he had expected him to.  
„What are you saying? I would never do this, Iwa-chan. I know you have to study. Not everyone can be as smart as I am.“  
„I'm gonna fight you.“  
„Why would you fight someone as innocent as I am?“  
Iwaizumi threw himself on Oikawa and they wrestled a bit, yet they both knew that Iwa was the stronger one between them so it wasn't a surprise when Iwaizumi pinned Oikawa down on the ground. He let out a little triumphant „Hah!“ before he finally realised their positions.  
Oikawa pinned down by his wrists, underneath him, with himself sitting on his hips. His best friend's cheeks were bright red, and he couldn't tell if it was from wrestling with him or from laughing so much. Probably both.  
Iwaizumi felt the sun warming his face and the wind playing with his hair when he leaned down and kissed Oikawa. He noticed how his best friend stiffened when their lips touched and wanted to pull away when Oikawa suddenly tugged at his arms so Iwaizumi let go and let him reach out to cup Iwaizumi's face carefully before he kissed him back. The latter felt a shiver running down his spine when Oikawa's hand moved from his cheek into his hair, grabbing a fistful of it.  
When they parted, Iwaizumi didn't even know what to say, but the smile on Oikawa's face told him that words weren't needed so he just lied down next to Oikawa and wrapped his arms around him, resting his head on his chest and listening to his steady heartbeat.  
He didn't even notice that he had started to doze off when Oikawa suddenly asked him:  
„We're going to be together forever, right?“  
„There is no such thing as 'forever', you idiot.“  
„That wasn't very romantic of you, Iwa-chan.“  
Iwaizumi sat up and looked down on Oikawa, just to see curious brown eyes looking at him questioning.  
„I'm gonna love you 'til the end of our days, you dumbass and I will always, always take care of you because God knows you're too much of an idiot to do it yourself. So yes, I'll stay with you 'til the end of our lives, if that's what you call 'forever'.“  


  
Oikawa's face turned bright red at his confession and he quickly hid his face in his hands, unable to look at Iwaizumi. After a few moments of silence he heard him mutter a quiet „How are you even real, Iwa-chan?“ to which he took of Oikawa's hands of his face and pecked him on the lips.  
„I mean it, you idiot. I'll stay with you, if you want me to.“  
With tears of happiness in his eyes and a smile like the sun Oikawa nodded.  
„Please stay with me forever, Iwa-chan.“  
Iwaizumi started to smile at him and raised the hand he was still holding to his mouth to gently kiss the knuckle of Oikawa's thumb.  


  
„I promise it.“


End file.
